Sonic Heroes (Final)/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do finału w grze Sonic Heroes. Początek zaczyna się od sceny z [[Sonic Heroes (Team Chaotix)/Transkrypt|historii] Team Chaotix zastających Eggmana w celi więziennej.] Vector: Więc kto to był? Kto zamknął cię tu za próby przejęcia świata? Dr. Eggman: To był... Przed walką z Metal Madness burza szaleje we [[Egg Fleet|flocie Eggmana]. Team Sonic, Team Dark i Team Rose zbiegają się w stronę Neo Metal Sonica, który stoi na szczycie wieży.] Neo Metal Sonic: Hmmhmmhmmhmm... Wszystkie żywe istoty, bijcie pokłony przed swoim władcą! Metal Sonic tworzy elektryzującą smugę światła z jego dłoni, która wysadza wieżę. Zespół [[Chaotix] dołącza się do innych, aby usłyszeć, jak przechodzi transformację, a pozostałe drużyny oglądają z przerażenia. W wirze jasnego światła i dymu, Neo Metal Sonic przywiązuje części zniszczonej wieży do siebie i przekształca się w ogromną metalową bestię znaną jako Metal Madness. Metal Madness daje ogłuszający ryk.] Dr. Eggman: Metal Sonic w końcu się przemienił! horda spanikowanych [[Egg Pawn|Egg Pawns] dokonuje gwałtownego odwrotu, aby uciec od Metal Madness.] Sonic: Więc to jest Metal Sonic?! Dr. Eggman: To bezcelowe! Metal Sonic połączył wasze dane z mocą Chaosa i jest teraz super silny! Nie możemy go pokonać. Aaaaa... gdybyśmy tylko mieli 7 Szmaragdów Chaosu!! wszyscy ku jego zdumieniu pokazują im wszystkie Szmaragdy. [[Cream] wyjmuje żółty Szmaragd i pokazuje Eggmanowi, a jej towarzysze idą w ślad za tym: Big pokazuje fioletowy, Rouge - biały, Omega - zielony, Sonic - niebieski, Espio - czerwony, a Charmy cyjanowy. Eggman jest zaskoczony na ten widok.] Dr. Eggman: Co jest? Jak? Nawet z mocą Szmaragdów, nasze szanse na zwycięstwo są nikłe… Potrzebowalibyśmy cudu! Sonic: Zostaw to mnie, doktorku... Amy: Sonic, nie! Tails: Ja też idę z tobą! Sonic: Tails... Knuckles: Też się w to wpisuję. Sonic: Knuckles... Shadow: OK panowie, my damy wam trochę czasu... Wtedy będziecie mogli użyć swoich super mocy. Dark, Team Rose i Chaotix niewerbalnie potwierdzają, że będą walczyć w nadchodzącej walce. Tails i Knuckles stoją po stronie Sonica, a on obraca się w kółko, aby od razu skontaktować się ze wszystkimi towarzyszami. Sonic: Dobra, przygotujmy się na to. Pokażmy temu straszydłu PRAWDZIWĄ MOC WSPÓŁPRACY! Podczas walki z Metal Madness podczas walki. Amy: To ty udajesz Sonica! Jesteś odpowiedzialny za porwanie Żabka i Chocoli! Cream: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zrobiłbyś coś takiego! Big: Właśnie Metal Madness: Rozerwę was na kawałki! Amy: Skończymy z nim. Gotowi, kochani? Metal Madness: Już za późno… Espio: Transformacja nie jest jeszcze kompletna. Charmy: Niekompletny dziwak! Vector: Teraz jest czas na uderzenie!! Metal Madness: Jesteś teraz bezużyteczni, mam skopiowane wszystkie swoje dane. Espio: Jesteśmy prawie gotowi, teraz to zależy od ciebie! Metal Madness: To zwycięstwo powinno wkrótce zamieni się w rozpacz! Shadow: Więc ty jesteś tym za tym wszystkim, co?? Rouge: Zużywanie siły innych na własną rękę ... i to ma sprawić, że będziesz twardy? Gamma: Nowy nabór celów! Zabytki zablokowane na Metal Sonicu! Metal Madness: Nawet ostateczna forma życia nie może mnie powstrzymać! Shadow: Sonic, liczymy na ciebie! Metal Madness: Jak należy mieć władzę nad królestwem robotów! Po pokonaniu Metal Madness znacznym uszkodzeniu, wściekły Metal Madness powiewa i ryczy. Nagle jego palce rozbłysły i zastąpione są długimi, smukłymi ostrzami, które przypominają skrzydła, co czyni go powietrznym. On przekształcił się w [[Metal Overlord]! Z klapką na swoich skrzydłach, metaliczny łotrzyk strzela na niebie. Zespół Sonic gotowy jest do następnego etapu i zgadza się w porozumieniu - gdy układają ręce, Szmaragdy Chaosu wirują szybko wokół ich głów i gra piosenka Sonic Heroes. Sonic krzyżuje sobie ramiona, a następnie, w oślepiającym błysku złotego światła, przekształca się w Super Sonica! Tails nie jest w stanie wytrzymać rosnącej energii Chaosu, ale znajduje się w tarczy ochronnej. On i Knuckles, zarówno wewnątrz tarczy, podnoszą się do góry i dołączają do strony Sonica. Drużyna zbliża się, aby wykończyć Metal Overlord raz na zawsze.] Podczas walki z Metal Overlord podczas walki. Metal Madness: Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, Sonic, moja odrażająca kopio! Tails: Myślę, że możesz wykorzystać swój kryształowy atak przy użyciu prędkości! Metal Madness: Sonic ... zostałem stworzony wyłącznie w celu zniszczenia ciebie. Ale nigdy nie mogę cię pokonać! Dlatego przemieniłem własne ciało własnymi rękami. Super Sonic: Nadchodzimy! Wszyscy gotowi? Tails: Oczywiście! Knuckles: Jesteśmy z tobą so końcu! Super Sonic: Hmph! Naprawdę myślałeś, że możesz pokonać mnie, przekształcając się w potwora? Metal Madness: Ale to była przeszłość. Teraz jesteś dla mnie tylko cząsteczką pyłu. Super Sonic: Rety, jest twardy! Tails: Czy on jest niezwyciężony? Super Sonic: To jeszcze nie koniec! Pokażmy mu, z czego się składa nasza moc! Metal Madness: Patrzcie, jak ja, już się boję niczego! Staję się ostatecznym władcą, uznając się za najwyższą istotę świata! Guooooo! Dlaczego! Miałem już wszystko! Jestem ostateczym władcą, Metal Sonic! Jestem prawdziwym Soniciem! Po pokonaniu Metal Overlord + zakończenie Neo Metal Sonic jest przykucnięty na ziemi w beznadziejności, gdy Team Sonic rzucił się na niego. Jego ciało jest białe i powraca do normy Metal Sonica. Metal Sonic: To nie ma sensu… dlaczego nie mogę cię pokonać? Sonic: Heh. Ponieważ jesteśmy… Bohaterami! trzy zespoły przybywają na miejsce. Amy: Sonic!! Sonic: Gdybyś tylko chciał rewanżu, daj mi znać! Będę czekał! zwiewa stąd z Tailsem i Amy biegnącymi ku niemu. Tails: Hej Sonic, czekaj! Amy: Wybaczcie, że tak was zostawiam, ale nie mogę pozwolić MOJEMU Sonicowi zwiać! Cream: Powodzenia, Amy! Big: Pa, pa! Cheese: Chao Chao! Knuckles: Sonic zdecydowanie ma pełne ręce roboty. Rouge: Sądzę, że ja też się stąd wynoszę. Chyba pójdę sobie poszukać czyichś skarbów. odpycha go z zadowoleniem. Knuckles: Ona nigdy nie odpuszcza? pędzi za Rouge, kiedy przyspiesza ona tempa. O nie, nie idziesz! CZEKAJ! Vector: Chyba to tyle w tej sprawie!. Espio: Chyba tak. Charmy: Ale co z naszą zapłatą? Vector: Rety, prawie zapomniałem… ukradkiem skrada się, ale Chaotix dostrzega go I rusza za nim w pościg. Ty BRZYDALU! trzyma Metal Sonica na swych rękach - Shadow i Omega lpatrzą na siebie w zamieszaniu. Scena zmienia się na Team Sonic biegnący przez Seaside Hill. Sonic: O tak! Nasza następna przygoda czeka na nas, więc nie ma czasu do stracenia! Jesteśmy BOHATERAMI! i jego koledzy skaczą na pokazanie pozy końcowej. końcowe Kategoria:Transkrypty do gry Sonic Heroes